God Genesis
|-|The Black Storm - Chaos= |-|The Light Storm - Alice = Summary The Black Storm takes place in a multiverse created by "God", also known as Lakia. She is one of the many primordial entities. The main focus of the story is about God's enchantment. when she created a multiverse, she placed an enchantment on it. This enchantment makes it impossible for any outside forces to get in it, and prevents anyone from leaving it. It also prevents any large scale alteration, or destruction to it as long as Lakia is alive. it's a safe prison. She is not the creator of other gods, her only creation being humans and angels. Somewhere down the line, she decides to split herself in half. This fact was oblivious to most of the angels and gods, not knowing she was actually at her most vulnerable state. Her other half is known as Aria. God disguised herself as a human named Lakia, in order to get in contact with her other half. God made sure that if something ever happened to her life, the enchantment would be linked to Aria instead. Her true goal, was for her other half to grow into her own powerful God, and then have her join up with her again, to become even stronger than her peak. With the horseman roaming, more gods being born, and Lucifer creating her demonic legion, she felt a little of her position as the supreme being of the multiverse was being threatened. However when the time came, she was unable to force her other half to join up with her again. It's an all out conflict between various mythologies. The truth is, this is what she intended from the start. After she saw other primordials like Outsiders, and Xalia, she knew that new existences would also come into being. The Outsiders are beings that judge multiverses on their scales of good and evil ratio. God placed the enchantment over the multiverse and planted the seeds that would lead to Chaos. These new gods have been trapped the moment they came into being. Lakia is actually a manifestation of the Evil Chaos. The infinite dark force that is greater than everything, and Aria being a manifestation of Alice. A powerful beyond dimensional being equal to Chaos. Alice and Chaos are rivals. Even indirectly in the way of Aria and Lakia, they manage to find their way to fight each other. "Don't you guys understand? We were born into an Antlion pit. The more we fight, the deeper and faster we fall into it's clutches. Fighting with each other is exactly what this Antlion wants. We are gradually falling without even noticing we are moving in the first place. By the time you realize, you are already dead. I'm sorry to say this... y'all may be Gods, but to her, y'all are ants. Why not kill the beast at the center? A Hands off Policy? Seriously?" Power of the verse The Black Storm is an extremely powerful verse. The dimensionless beings such as Chaos and Alice are Outversal. Most Gods or beings in the verse have at least multiverse level power. Even lesser angels angels are low multiversal in power. In terms of speed, most are casually Massively FTL+. Hax wise the gods, demons, and angels have powerful abilties like reality warping, law manipulation, astral manipulation, dream manipulation and much more. Hierarchy Angel, Gods, Dragon Gods, and Demons all have a hierarchy. Low Class, Average or mid Class, High Class, Top Class, and Ultimate Class. Some beings like gods are naturally more powerful than angels and demons. Therefor, A Top Class Deity would destroy an Ultimate Class Demon, but a High Class Deity is stronger than Ultimate Class Angel. But you should take into consideration, that even if you are an angel that has surpassed gods, you are still Classified as Ultimate Angel. But under most circumstances, the rules of the hierarchy apply as it is based on average. Demons and angels are equal. Gods are superior to both, Dragon Gods are superior to Gods, Primordials are superior to Dragon Gods, And transcendent's are far superior to Primordials. Same species and same class does not mean it will be a draw. It means they are comparable, and it could either go either way. Or it could mean this character will win 7/10 times. Comparable to means you can actually fight this person without getting stomped. You can lose pretty bad and not be a stomped. Getting one shot is a stomp, getting defeated with a finger is a stomp. It's to avoid situations where you would know what happen if these two fight. Obviously a Mid Class demon won't beat a High Class. I use comparable if they aren't exactly even, but they can indeed by compared to. I use equal if they are exactly the same. Characters Transcendents: Alice (Ultimate Class Transcendent) Chaos (Ultimate Class Transcendent) Artemis (Ultimate Class Transcendent) Primordials: Inferno King (High Class Primordial) Aurora (Mid Class Primordial) Xalia (Mid Class Primordial) God/Lakia (Mid Class Primordial) Zufalia-Shudara (Mid Class Primordial) Manora-Shudara (Mid Class Primordial) Sorcerers: Teyza Kuyomi (Legendary Sorceress/Ultimate Class Sorceress) Angels: Lucifer (Archangel/Ultimate Class Angel) Aniel (Top Seraph/Ultimate Class Angel) Michael (Archangel/Ultimate Class Angel) Duma (Governor Seraph/Unofficial Archangel/Ultimate Class Angel) Gabriel (Archangel/Ultimate Class Angel) Remia (Archangel/Ultimate Class Angel) Uriel (High Ranking Seraph/High Class Angel) Azazel (Legendary Seraph/Ultimate Class Angel) Balthioul (Average Class Angel) Azrael (High Ranking Seraph/Top Class Angel) Ariel (Middle Class Seraph/High Class Angel) Kokabiel (High Ranking Seraph/Top Class Angel) Emmanuel (Average Class Angel) Haniel (Low Class Angel) Leo (Low Class Angel) Lahabiel (Low Class Angel) Metatron (High Ranking Seraph/High Class Angel) Laylah (Low Class Seraph) Raziel (Mid Class Angel) Sophia (Legendary Seraph/Ultimate Class Angel) Gods: Typhon Hera (Top Class Deity) Artemis (High Class Deity) Sheia (High Class Deity) Echidna (High Class Deity) Zeus (Top Class Deity) Hades (Top Class Deity) Odin (Top Class Deity) Poseidon (Top Class Deity) Loki (High Class Deity) Thor (High Class Deity) Hel (Top Class Deity) Ares (High Class Deity/Top Class Deity) Athena (High Class Deity) Hecate (Top Class Deity) Kali (Top Class Deity) Ganesha (Mid Class Deity) Ra (Top Class Deity) Anubis (Top Class Deity) Horus (High Class Deity) Set (High Class Deity) Apollo (High Class Deity) Eris (High Class Deity) Aphrodite (High Class Deity) Fenrir (Top Class Deity) Ymir (Legendary Deity/Ultimate Class Deity) Demons: Lilith (Trinity Demon/Ultimate Class Demon) Dormania (Trinity Demon/Ultimate Class Demon) Belial (Trinity Demon/Ultimate Class Demon) Asmodeus (Top Class Demon) Abbadon (Top Class Demon) Abraxas (Mid Class Demon) Bael (Top Class Demon) Astaroth (Top Class Demon) Beelzebub (Top Class Demon) Pride (Demon of Sin/Top Class Demon) Lust (Demon of Sin/High Class Demon) Envy (Demon of Sin/High Class Demon) Gluttony (Demon of Sin/Mid Class Demon) Wrath (Demon of Sin/Top Class Demon) Greed (Demon of Sin/Mid Class Demon) Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Lekmos (I myself always been fan about stories where is multible gods and mythologies are together with their own stroies along side bigger picture. I look forward see whole thing as it is finished) Opponents: Neutral: Category:Verses Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages